


Craig’s Wasp Attack

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, also craig scared of wasps headcanon, here comes more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Craig at Clyde's request arranges a picnic for the gang, however when a wasp appears Craig drops his emotionless demeanour to run for the hills due to being allergic to them. How will the gang react to this.Based off this head canon of mine:  https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/168613877686/craig-scared-of-wasps-headcanon-craig-isAnd this stand up routine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxXRdAJLOwY





	Craig’s Wasp Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Last one shot you guys are getting for a while. Read notes after fic for why ^_^

Tweek just loved the picnic Craig had planned for him and their friends. Craig had been forced by Clyde into doing it, but he’d come to like the idea as he got to spend time with his boyfriend on one of the rare days in South Park where the sun was out and it wasn’t too cold. Tweek had baked all the cupcakes (which were Easter themed as it was Easter soon) while Jimmy and Token had prepared the sandwiches. Clyde had brought drinks while Bebe had brought the blanket.

“What a lovely day! Clyde this was a perfect idea.” Bebe exclaimed while she lay back down on the blanket staring at the clouds.

Clyde smiled from ear to ear. “It’s no problem, besides Craig was the one who help organised it.”

“Yeah only because you forced me.” Craig said apathetically.

Clyde pouted. “Don’t be like that dude! Besides you started to like the idea as soon as I mentioned spending time with Tweek.”

Craig flipped him off.

Token sighed. “Stop it guys, it’s meant to be a relaxing day, don’t ruin it by getting into a fight.”

Tweek laughed. Token always seem to be able to diffuse the tension whenever it started.

Craig sighed and put his head on Tweek’s lap. “I guess you’re right. Besides I’m better at organising as you spend so long planning you leave yourself no time to carry them out.”

Clyde started to wine. “I’m not that bad!” Craig smirked.

Tweek then booped his nose. “Can we just have a nice time without you _nugh_ being a dick?”

Craig looked up at Tweek and pouted. “Fine. I was just teasing.”

Bebe hugged Clyde. “Just ignore him. You did well.”

Clyde instantly smiled. “Thanks Bebe.”

“It’s no problem.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a while the group all laid down on the blanket and started cloud watching.

Jimmy pointed at a cloud. “T-t-t-that one l-looks like a taco.”

Clyde immediately followed his finger. “Oh yeah! Man I want a taco!”

Token sighed. “You always want a taco Clyde.”

Clyde grinned again. “Tacos are the best dude! Of course I always want one!”

Bebe pointed. “That one looks like a cake! Honey cakes do you see it!”

Tweek looked up. “Oh yeah it does.... but please stop calling me that.”

Craig laughed. “Babe, she’s been calling you that for years. I don’t think she ever will.”

Tweek blushed. “I know, it’s just _gahh_ embarrassing.”

Craig then pointed. “That one looks like a Guinea pig.”

They all looked at the cloud. Jimmy raised an eye brow. “D-d-d-dude, it looks more like a duck.”

Token laughed. “Jimmy, it’s Craig. Every cloud looks like a Guinea pig.”

Craig flipped Token off. “Not all of them, just.... most of them.”

Tweek laughed. “One track mind, it’s either me or Guinea pigs.”

Craig covered his face with his hat so they couldn’t see his blush. “Shut up.”

Tweek ginned mischievously. “Tell me to shut up... I guess you won’t get any kisses later then.”

Clyde started roaring with laughter. “Man Craig, you are so whipped.”

Clyde held up his hand and Tweek high fived it. Craig muttered an apology and kicked Clyde.

“I’m not whipped.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The group gave up cloud watching after that and started playing tag at Clyde’s request.

“Right, I’ll go first. The rest of you fan out.” Clyde yelled.

Just before they moved though they heard a buzzing.

Bebe looked around in confusion. “What’s that sound?”

Token looked over. “It sounds like a bee or something. Must have come out because of the warm weather.”

A small wasp then flew into view.

“AHHHH!”

Tweek felt someone smack into him.

“Clyde get off me.” He said with irritation.

Clyde then said from his other side. “Dude, that wasn’t me.”

Tweek opened his eye’s wide and turned to who was on him. Craig had the most priceless look on his face. He was terrified.

“Get that yellow devil away from me!”

Tweek sniggered a little. “Craig, are you _ahh_ scared of wasps?”

Craig’s grip tightened. “YES! I’m very allergic to them. I got stung once on holiday and had to go to the emergency room!”

Token stood up. “Now everybody stay calm. If we ignore it, it will leave us alone.”

The wasp then came closer to Craig. “THAT WON’T WORK!”

Craig then started pulling Tweek’s shirt up. “CRAIG! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? I DON’T LIKE WASPS EITHER!”

Craig looked up at him. “I’M DOING WHAT I NEED TO!”

He then lifted up Tweek’s shirt and climbed up into it. It looked a little like tent. Clyde started having hysterics while Jimmy took out his phone and started recording them.

“CRAIG! YOU’RE TALLER THAN ME, THAT’S NOT GOING TO WORK!”

“IT WILL IF I PICK YOU UP!!!”

Seconds later Tweek was lifted into the air.

Clyde completely lost it and started rolling on the floor in laughter. “OMG!!! I love you guys so much! You’re both completely insane!”

The wasp started to fly towards them.

“CRAIG! IT’S COMING! DO SOMETHING!”

Craig then started running in the opposite direction whilst still holding Tweek. Tweek screamed the whole time.

“STOP RUNNING. YOU’RE GOING TO DROP ME!!”

Jimmy followed them, recording them as he went. “T-this is gold!”

The wasp then flew over to Bebe. Unlike Craig and Tweek she just wafted it out of the way.

Token snapped at her. “Don’t waft it! You’re encouraging it! Don’t do that.”

Bebe lifted an eye brow. “It works though. See its leaving me alone.”

The wasp then flew at Clyde who wafted it away while still laughing.

Token pointed at him. “Clyde! Don’t encourage it. And stop laughing and go help Jimmy calm down Tweek and Craig. And stop his from taking a video.”

The wasp then buzzed at Token. He stood as still as a statue.

Bebe looked at Token. “Token just move and it will go away.”

Token glared at her. “No, it will encourage it.”

The wasp landed on his face.

Bebe sighed. “But it’s on your face.”

Token didn’t move. “No, as long as I remain completely still it won’t sting me.”

Bebe went over to Clyde and picked him up. The two walked over and tried to waft it away but Token told them to stay back.

It was then that the wasp stung him.

“AHHHH....AHH..” Token screamed but in a way so he didn’t move his face too much.

Bebe sighed. “It’s stung you now.”

Token looked at her sarcastically. “Really, you don’t say.”

Clyde tried to waft it away. “No Clyde. Don’t waft it.”

Clyde now looked confused. “But it already stung you.”

“Yes but if I stay still I won’t encourage it to sting me again.” Token said with absolutely certainty.

Bebe threw her arms up in the air. “Let’s go Clyde. I think the others need our help. Just leave Token here if he thinks he can handle it.”

Clyde looked sad but nodded and followed her. "Sorry bro."

 

 

* * *

 

 

“CRAIG STOP RUNNING!” Tweek screeched.

“NOT UNTIL I’M SAFE!” Craig yelled back.

Jimmy was still following them, his phone recording everything. “T-t-t-this is s-so going on y-y-youtube.”

Clyde managed to catch up with them. “Guys! The wasp is back with Token. You can stop now!”

Craig stopped. “ARE YOU SURE!?”

Bebe walked up. “Yes we are, now please put honey cakes down. He looks terrified.”

Craig stood still for a moment but he carefully set Tweek down on the grass and slowly came out from his shirt.

“Is Token okay?”

Clyde started laughing again.

Bebe sighed and stepped forwards. “Nope, he got stung on the face. It’s his own fault though. He didn’t think wafting it was a good idea.”

Tweek flattened his shirt and then flicked Craig’s ear.

“Ow, What was that for?” Craig asked.

Bebe, Clyde and Jimmy stepped back as Tweek exploded in mad rage.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!! THAT WAS FOR PICKING ME UP AND RUNNING WITH ME WHEN I WAS SCREAMING AT YOU TO PUT ME DOWN YOU DENSE FUCKER! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!”

Craig put his hands up in defence while his boyfriend started punching him. “AHH, Okay I get it. Tweek I’m sorry.”

Tweek breathed heavily and slowly lowered his arm.

Craig continued. “I should have told you I’m allergic. I just didn’t think it would matter as we barely ever get wasps here. I was scared for my life just now I’m so allergic. I know you don’t have allergies but, it’s like your anxiety you got when the president tweeted about you. I get so stressed that I lose control and just have to run. I hope you can forgive me.”

Craig lowered his head.

Tweek looked at him and saw that Craig’s eye showed how serious he was. He sighed and pulled him into a hug. “I forgive you, just warn me next time. I don’t want you to ever do that again.”

Craig hugged him back. “Okay honey.”

Craig then turned to Jimmy. “If I ever see that video on the internet I will kill you.”

Jimmy lifted his hands up in fake innocence. “I don’t know what you mean. I did noting of the sort.”

Craig flipped him off.

Clyde then waved a hand in front of Bebe’s face. “Earth to Bebe.”

“Wha?”

Clyde grinned. “You were pulling your fangirl face again.”

Bebe blushed and punched him softly in the arm. “Shut up. I was not!”

Clyde rubbed his arm and giggled.

Bebe recovered her composure. “Anyway, we should get back to Token. Hopefully he should be fine.”

The group walked back. Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand and held it.

He whispered into his ear. “I’ll protect you! I can be brave when I need to.”

Craig smiled at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The wasp was gone but Token had three sting marks on his face.

“TOKEN! Are you okay!” Clyde yelled.

Token looked at him. “I don’t think staying still worked.”

“You think.” Bebe said, folding her arms.

Tweek immediately ran over. “We got to get you to the hospital! They might have some anti-sting spray or something.”

The group started picking up all the food and wrapped the blanket up. The group made their way slowly to the hospital.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nothing too bad. Next time you should just waft the wasp away kid. Much easier to deal with that way.”

The doctor had put some cream on the stings and the swelling had already gone down.

Token looked embarrassed. “Sorry Dr. Next time I will.”

The group left the hospital. Bebe walked next to Token.

“I told you.”

Token sighed. “Yeah yeah. I know. I’m so used to being the one who keeps you guys from getting into trouble that I sometimes forget about myself. I’ll waft it next time.”

Bebe grinned. “It’s okay. Now you know. Now come on, let’s have a sleepover at yours tonight as a form of apology.”

Clyde put his arm round Bebe and Token. “I’m up for that!”

Token sighed again. “Fine.”

“YOU DID WHAT!”

The three turned round at Craig’s voice.

Jimmy was smiling at him. “I m-m-may have uploaded the v-v-video to y-youtube.”

Tweek had his face in his palm. “It’s been nice knowing you Jimmy.”

Jimmy started to run. “He has to get me first.”

Craig immediately started chasing him. “TAKE IT DOWN NOW!!!” “N-N-NEVER!”

The rest of the group sighed.

Bebe put her hand on Token’s shoulder. “Your time to shine. You better go diffuse that.”

Token sighed again. “Yep, I’m on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of next Friday I will be starting my Japanese Folklore/Yokai AU. I also came up with another multi chapter fic from a dream I had. If I have time I'll probably post that Wednesday, but my AU takes priority. Both new fics will be mature rated as death is a main subject matter, and there's some adult themes.
> 
> If you want to help me pick a name for my AU fanfiction, please feel free to pick one from this Google form I made: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1uPEIcVUYBsKjxQznFhRW7tWGuAnWtJHMYmWZrEVmdYU/viewform?chromeless=1&edit_requested=true


End file.
